Probabilities
by Prizm
Summary: Q is back to bother more people, well one woman... Renee.
1. Chapter 1

Q was board now that his human companion was gone. The entity decided that it would torment some humans in the 21st century. Renee signed and waited for her PC to load the Cardassian page she was trying to look at. 'Slow piece of shit' she thought it was stuck on some other page that she didn't want. Her computer flashed she jerked her hands away. A window popped up asking a singular question Do you want your hearts desire? She was a bit confused 'of course she would want her hearts desire, what kind of question was that?'

Yes she typed into the text bar. The PC beeped and then shut off. Renee was so mad she just lost all her work. She turned it back on it shocked her then the the letter Q keep running across the screen she put her hands on the screen and the base it send a surge of electricity into her knocking her back and on to the floor.

Later Renee sat up she rubbed the back of her head she began to look around and realized that she was in unfamiliar place. It looked vaguely familiar but she couldn't place it. Just then Q appeared

"Q, you despicable entity put me back in my world right now." Renee demanded

"Why would I do that you won't get your hearts desire." he said with a smirk.

"How do you know what my hearts desire is?"

"This." He handed her a mirror Renee took it eying him suspiciously, Her eyes widened and she grasped letting out a small scream

"You turned me in to a Cardassian?" Renee said shocked

"Not just any Cardassian."

"What what are you..." She grasped and held her breath, she could hear some voices outside the door.

"Q, I don't know how to be a Cardassian." Renee hissed quietly he popped out when the door opened, she tensed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes: I started writting on this before I read the Terok Nor books.**

"Rakhi." She chewed on her lip, it was so dark in there she could barely see, she squinted at the door, but there was no mistaking that voice.

"Yes," She answered and looked about.

"Join me for dinner."

"Of course." she said and smiled. He left she breathed out a sign of relief.

"Q, where are you you bastard." she demanded.

"Right here." he popped back in.

"You turned me in to Gul Dukat's wife are you mad?"

"You better go before your late." Q said.

she shook her head and breathed out. She headed out the door but once she got outside she didn't actually know where she was going. '_Great how am I suppose to...find anything, that Q I'll kill him_.' She wondered around for a bit. She walked into several rooms the doors opening for her each time. She found three kids rooms '_could they be our I mean their kids_.'plus several other rooms. She nearly fell down the stairs it was still quite dark in here. she walked down the stairs,she could hear people talking She followed the sound.

"Ah, Rakhi." Dukat said she smiled at him and sat down at the spot he indicated. After she sat down a plate of food was sat in front of her. Seems they were having a dinner party. She looked at it none of the food she recognized, lest the silver wear was familiar. She picked up a fork and stuck it in the first thing she saw. She put it in her mouth to eat it, it tasted awful, She felt the need to cough

"Is the food to your liking?" Dukat asked her, she swallowed it

"It's fine." she said with a smile.

She felt like she was going to puke. She recognized Kanar in her glass, She picked it up and took a big drink it was strong, her eyes widened, but it was drink able. She decided to try something that looked like fruit big mistake it was some sort of egg. It looked quite revolting, She pushed her plate away. She was going to starve to death in this place. Her plate was taken away and a bowl of soup was placed in front of her. she breathed out and took her spoon amd tried it, it wasn't quite as bad as the other. She managed to choke it down. Then taking another drink of Kanar. She didn't notice that Dukat was watching her.

"Rakhi, I thought Taspar egg was your favorite." he said she tried not to look to nervous

"It just tastes strange this evening." She said everyone was staring at her as if she lost her mind. She looked down and chewed on her lip. She looked up and picked up her glass again sipping from it She could not take Her eyes off of Dukat, he smiled at her when he caught her looking at him. She chewed on her lip again he was making her nervous. '_Would he know?'_ She was staring at him as if she had never seen him before. She was supposed to be married to him and they had three kids together. Just then time seemed to stand still.

"What the hell?" She started

"Having fun?"Q asked

"Not at all." She said

"You seem to be can't take your eyes off of Dukat." He said standing behind him putting his hands on his shoulders.

"Q"

"Shall I forward you to the point of the evening you really want to get to." Q asked with a smirk.

"No... don't" She started and time went forward faster than it should. They all talked for a while it was really strange watching everything in fast forward then they got up to leave. She was then sitting at an empty table.

"Rakhi." She nearly jumped out of her skin. She could see Dukat standing at the bottom of the stairs, She couldn't seem to move. She stood up knocking over the glasses on the table. She tried to set them back up and failing

"Leave it." he said she let go and the glass fell over again. She chewed on her lip and walked over to the stairs. He started up the stairs

"You are acting rather strange today." He stated.

"Am I?" She asked.

"Fidgeting with your food, seeming to be nervous." he said as he walked up the stairs.

"Is that all?" She asked.

"Staring at me." He said.

"What you don't like me looking at you?" She asked.

"Since when do you want to look at me?" He asked.

"Why wouldn't I want to look at you?" She asked confused.

"You haven't looked at me like you did just now ever." he said She chewed on her lip. _'Could their marriage be one of just convince or arranged? Did they hate each other?_' Her mind wondered over the possibilities. She followed him down the hall he stopped at a door.

"Goodnight Rakhi." he said and disappeared into the room the door shutting behind him leaving, her standing out in the hall. She walked back down to the room she was in earlier. She laid down and thought about Dukat. She wondered if there was anyone that she could ask about how their life was together.


	3. Chapter 3

I would like to thank Fameanon for the reviews.

The next morning "Time to awaken my dear." a kind voice said. Rakhi woke up to an older Cardassian woman, she smiled at her,she smiled back.

"In a good mood today?" She asked

"Yes." She said

"You have some visitors." she said

"I do?" She asked the lady smiled and walked close to the door

"You can come in now." she said and two little girls came though the door, Rakhi hid her shock the best she could they were the cutest things that she had seen. That was bad very bad for her to think they were that cute. She smiled at them. They came closer

"Good Morning Mother." they said beside the bed. Rakhi smiled

"Come sit with me." she said they seemed a bit shocked

"What is it?"

"You never have asked them to sit with you." The older lady said Rakhi looked confused at her.

"I think your mother is not feeling well maybe you should see her later." She said the smaller of the two seemed to want to say something.

"What is it Tesjal?" she asked she whispered something to her. She smiled

"Seems she would like to sit with you."Rakhi smiled as she handed her over. At lest she now knew one of their gave her a hug and sat her down on her lap. Rakhi played with her hair as the older lady picked out some clothes for her.

"You have such lovely hair Tesjal." so dark and silky was her hair, Rakhi wondered if her fathers hair would be as soft. Her sister climbed on the bed to sit beside her.

"Play with my hair too." she said Rakhi put her arm around her and did the same to her. Just then she saw Dukat walk by he glanced in then stopped. The girls were both smiling

"Father." They said and jumped off the bed to go see him. Rakhi smiled the older lady cleared her throat. She looked at her. she smiled and held out the clothes she picked. Rakhi climbed out of the bed and walked over to her. She opened a door and a bath was waiting for her. Rakhi nodded and walked could hear her telling the girls to go study and she would check on them later.

Rakhi relaxed in the tub she came back in to the room. She shut the door behind her and seemed mad at her.

"Who are you?" She asked more like demanded

"What do you mean who am I?" Rakhi asked confused

"Your certainly not Rakhi." She stared at her.

"You can't be the real Rakhi she would never allow the kids to sit with her." she said Rakhi just stared at her.

"Tell me your name." Rakhi demanded

"Yajal." she said

"Okay Yajal I'm not Rakhi, if I told you were I was from you wouldn't belive me." Rakhi said

"Try me." Yajal said

"Okay I am from the 21st century earth." Rakhi said a bit sarcastically

"Earth, yes earth, I have heard of that."

"You have?" Rakhi asked

"Your right I don't believe you." Yajal said

"Can you just trust me I would never harm the kids you or anyone else here." Rakhi said

"I will trust you for now but I will be keeping my eyes on you." Yajal stated

"Fair enough." Rakhi said and started to get up she handed her a towel.

"Can you help me though?" She asked toweling off.

"What is it you wish to know?" Yajal asked

"what is the other girls name?"Rakhi asked

"Kassa." she said with a smile

"How lovely." She said putting on her under clothes

"I saw three kids rooms who is the other?"

"That would be your son Audnes." she said Rakhi smiled.

"So how is life here?" She asked

"As well as can be excepted."Yajal said

"Alright, well what I mean was how Do Rakhi and Dukat get along." Rakhi asked

"Ah.. She seems to just torrelate him." Yajal explained

"But they have three kids." Rakhi said

"Yes but that does not make them love each other." Yajal said

"Oh I see." she said putting on her clothes they seemed nice Rakhi liked them. She let Yajal fix her hair. She looked in the mirror it was kind of hideous. But she guessed if that was how they wore it then it would do.

Rakhi sat in her room after Yajal left, She leaned on her arm she was board, She got mirror and looked at herself. She ran her fingers over the eye ridges first, then up the ones on her head. Was she pretty for a Cardassian? She then felt the neck ridges they were surprisingly soft she could feel another one under her clothes she had been so busy talking to Yajal to look at them more closely earlier. She felt along them to the center and felt another tear shape there. It didn't feel quite as pronounced as the other.

"Enjoying the view?" Q asked

"Go away Q." Rakhi said angrily

"So my ploy didn't work I may have to try it again." He said

"No you don't" she began to protest

"I don't think you want to sit here and stare at yourself all day?" Q asked in a teasing way

"What if I do?" Rakhi snapped

"I think not." He snapped his fingers and she was standing in a different room. Her eyes wondered back and forth.

"Q." she whispered "where are you."

"Rakhi, how did you get in here?" she grasped and tensed

"I wondered in here by mistake." She said quickly, She stepped back by the door

"I did not mean to disturb you." She said just as the door opened and she nearly fell threw it

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Dukat asked her

"Nowhere I have to... I need to..." She stammered he grabbed her arm and pulled me back in. she chewed on her lip.

"Have lunch with me." he said she grimaced not more of that horrible food.

"Alright." she said sitting down on the couch. She managed choke down the food that he gave her, it wasn't easy. She listened to him talk but mostly she just stared at his lips and thought about kissing him.

"How was the food?" He asked her

"Not bad." She said it was still awful but if she got to sit in here and stare at him than that was ok with her.

"Would you like to accompany me to Bajor. We have been invited to attend The Bajoran Center for Science annual reception"

"Yes, I would like to." She said with a smile.

"Good now go pack." He ordered her

"What about the kids?" Rakhi asked

"They'll be fine with Yajal and My mother while we are away." he said she smiled and headed to the door. She walked out down to her room and found a bag and started packing.

"Don't forget this." Q said throwing her some nightie.

"I am not going to wear that." she said

"Going to go naked even better." Q said with a smile

"Shut up Q" Rakhi said rolling her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank You Fameanon for your encourgment.

I finished packing and sat my bag by the door. I should have asked how long we were going to be there. oh well.

The next day on the ship I had never been into space. I mean as of the time on earth there was no space fairing craft not like this anyway. I sat back for takeoff once airborne it was rather nice. Dukat was at the main controls. I got an idea I got up and I walked over by him

"Show me how to fly this thing?" I asked and proceeded to sit on his lap I felt his arms around me showing me the controls I wasn't really interested in the controls but I paid attention. I put my arms around his. His armor hurt my back some but I didn't care. I leaned back on him to the side I could see him smiling. I smiled and leaned over and kiss him on the cheek. He smirked at me it was nearly my undoing.

"What is with you this week?" He asked

"What?" She asked

"Staring at me as if you have never seen me before, wanting to come on this trip. It's almost as if you're not Rakhi but someone else." He said

"Would it be so bad if I was someone else?" She said looking directly at him.

"Not if you keep acting this way." He said with a smile, she smiled.

Bajor was a beautiful planet it looked so much like earth blue and green from what she could see before they landed. The surface was just as beautiful, the city they headed into was just the same it seemed rather ancient the buildings looked old but yet not falling down. The building they went to stay in looked very Roman or could have even been Greek, columns stood on the outside Like the pantheon on earth. The inside was just as massive. Rakhi jaw hung open tall vaulted ceilings greeted her as she looked up.

"We get to stay here?" she asked

"Yes, beautiful isn't it?" he said

"Yes, very much." She said

"This way." She followed him to the room they were going to be staying in. It was just as beautiful as the rest of the place it was more like a suite had a dining room, living room and giant bathroom and a huge bedroom with these tall windows that looked out over a garden. Rakhi looked out the windows.

"Rakhi."

"Hum." She said looking at Dukat.

"I have to attend a meeting, I'll be back later." He said she smiled

"Yes of course." She said and watched him go. She wondered around the place looking at everything. It was a shame what the cardassians were doing to such a beautiful place. But then again she could see why they would this place was spectacular. There was a buzz at the door Rakhi headed over to open the door. A pretty young girl was there with a bunch of clothes on her arm.

"Yes."

"I am Rei my lady I have brought you some clothes for the reception tonight."

"Oh, do come in." Rakhi said Rei entered and carried the clothes over to the bed and spread them all out. Rakhi looked at them they were pretty hideous

"Don't you have anything prettier?" Rakhi asked Rei she was at a loss for words. "It's ok how about something Bajoran."

"But but..My lady Cardassians never wear Bajoran clothes." Rei stated.

"Well if they are prettier than this I will, now go." Rakhi said shooing her out the door.

A few minutes later Rei was back, she headed in and laid out the clothes she had this time.

"Much better." Rakhi said as she looked at the dresses they were so much prettier. She had brought three for her to look at one was Purple with a green overlay another was black with a silver overlay and the other was red with a black overlay. Rakhi decided on the black one with silver.

"Now maybe we can do something with this mess." Rakhi said pointing to her hair. She started pulling out the stuff holding it all up. "How much time before the reception?"

"About three hours." Rei said watching her.

"Good." Rakhi said finishing up taking down her hair. Whoa who would have guessed that Rakhi would have such long hair she picked it up in her fingers and couldn't even stretch her arm long enough to hold the ends.

"Can you fix my hair in some pretty way?" she asked Rei.

"Yes, my lady I can do that." Rei said and started on her hair

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Rakhi asked

"What my lady?"

"Yes."

"Just showing you respect you are after all the Perfects wife are you not." Rei asked Rakhi couldn't help but smile

"I guess I am aren't I ." She said with a laugh.

"And his lover soon enough." Q hissed in her ear. She would kill him later. Rei was finished with Rakhi's hair

"Much better." Rakhi said admiring it in the mirror, a soft wave swept across her brow covering some of her scales on her forehead then soft curls hung down her back and framed her face. She smiled it was just fabulous. She headed in the other room to put on her dress. She loved the dress a long split went all the way up to her hip. She noticed some scales that ran up her legs they were like the neck ridges but did not stand out that much. Rakhi pointed her toe looking at how the scales moved. She felt so sexy in this dress. She came out to see Rei with a box of some sort. She opened it for Rakhi to see what was in it. It was jewelry, Rakhi picked out some stuff to wear a necklace and a bracelet.

"Where did you get this?" Rakhi asked Rei as she hooked the necklace Rei started to answer

"Nevermind, I don't want to know." Rakhi thought back to being in her time and watching, she knew but did not really want to hear it. Then her com was going off.

"Yes." Rakhi answered

"Rakhi, I will meet you at the Reception."

"Alright." She said. Not too much longer it was time for her to leave. Rei had a dark purple cloak for her to wear and told her how to get to the building that the reception was being held in.

"Thank You Rei you were very helpful." Rei smiled

"You're Welcome." She said and Rakhi put her hood up and headed out. She made it to the building without incident. She walked into the building and handed her cloak to the girl taking them. She saw a set of doors. They opened briefly she saw in. she chewed on her lip she was nervous. She pushed on the door to enter there was a Bajoran standing there.

"Name." he asked

"Rakhi." She said he just stood there looking at her. "Oh Rakhi Dukat." She said duh she thought.

"Rakhi Dukat." He said louder. Rakhi took the rail of the stair case as soon as she took one step a flash went off nearly in her face. She was monetarily blinded she took another step and did not fall down the stairs thank god. Her sight was coming back.

"Gul Dukat your wife has arrived."

"So she has." He said not looking at her at first, and then looked at her.

Rakhi smiled when she realized that Dukat was looking at her the look he gave her, made her want to run, he looked as if he wanted to make a meal of her. She got down to the bottom of the stairs. A few reporters that were covering the reception came over to the bottom of the stairs.

"Rakhi are you wearing a Bajoran dress." One asked

"Yes." She said with a smile they took several pictures of her, they started to ask her a little more personal questions. She smiled but did not answer. She hoped someone would save her soon.

"That's enough." She looked over and saw Dukat had ordered the reporters away they backed off and let her pass he held out his hand for her, she took it.

"Seems you are causing quite a stir with this dress of yours." He said pulling her closer.

"Am I, well all that matters is that you like it." She said he smirked at her again, she felt weak in the knees.

"I do." He said she smiled.


End file.
